sea of love
by betweenwaters
Summary: "Training did not prepare me for this!". For RivaMika Week Day 2.


Even before they were married, Rivaille wouldn't openly admit to someone that Mikasa was _sometimes_ stronger than him. He thinks Mikasa purposedly tightens all the jars just to spite him. He'd rather eat bread without anything on it than fall into her sneaky traps. That snake.

She was irritating and makes him want to tear his hair from the roots out but he does love her deeply. But he wouldn't tell her that; he'd _show _how much he loves her.

Starting tonight.

* * *

They were having breakfast, eggs and bacon and bread with jam, when Mikasa ran to the bathroom, hands cupping her mouth and stomach. Rivaille followed in concern, finding Mikasa hunched over the toilet, eyes red and chest heaving. He pulled her hair away from her face and stroked her back.

" Last time I remember, the sink at the kitchen was functioning. I don't get why you had to run all over the bathroom. "

Rivaille got a jab on his thigh in reply.

When Mikasa could stand on her two feet, he wiped her mouth with a tissue gently before he grasped her shoulder.

"Are you alright? "

Mikasa didn't answer, instead she kicked Rivaille out of the bathroom before she braced herself against the toilet.

Mikasa, in all the time Rivaille had known her, disliked showing weakness to anyone. Over time, she was more open to becoming a klutz every now and then in Rivaille's presence. It could be from the smallest things, mishaps at home renovation, to seemingly major events, like being sick. She was independent, and he liked that about her, but while he wasn't a fussy person in nature, he still liked to pamper Mikasa.

The door opened, revealing a flushed Mikasa. "My period's late for two weeks. I can't believe I haven't taken full notice of it. I need to go to the pharmacy. Just to be sure."

Rivaille barred her from leaving. " Take a shower first, I'll leave the towel by the door."

Mikasa flashed a grateful smile before closing the door. 

* * *

That was almost 9 months ago.

9 months have passed since Levi found out that he'd be a father. He came home a bit disoriented and wanted nothing but to sleep it off however there was a thing called Mikasa that cornered and sat him down on the couch.

" Are you alright? Are you fine with this? "

" I don't think I can be a good father. I'm going to be responsible for another human being, a small, crying being that shits their pants every 5 minutes."

" It isn't even here yet! Look, we can't have _this _if both of us aren't —-"

" How can you suggest a thing? I want to, I do, I'm just scared that I wouldn't be able to be what it needs."

" What it needs is a father who loves it. You just have to do whatever you're doing now but with thrice the effort." Mikasa smiled, smoothing her hands over his tense forehead.

Today, a week before her projected labor, found the two of them in the living room, Mikasa resting her head on her favorite place in the world : Rivaille's chest. The slow rise and fall of his chest, along with the rhythmic beat was enough to lull her to sleep. His hand was lazily rubbing comforting circles on her aching back while he was mumbling battle tactics in his sleep. She could feel sleep tugging on the corners of her eyes and after making sure she was completely snuggled in Rivaille's warmth, she closed her eyes.

She was dreaming of knights when Rivaille whispered. " Did you wet yourself again?"

" I didn't no, why did you—" Mikasa didn't reply when she pat her thighs.

"Rivaille," Mikasa started as calmly as she can. " Wake up. I'm think I'm going into labor."

" 50 meters from north east of check point, engage target."

" I'll target your face if you don't get up now, Rivaille! I- agh!" Mikasa's hand stopped halfway from slapping Levi awake to soothe her adbdomen. "Call Hanji! Now! "

"Rivaille ,I swear to all things holy, if you don't move, I will cut you! " Mikasa growled.

If both of them were asked what happened next, they wouldn't be able to answer. For being such disciplined soldiers in the military, they were a mess. Hanji finally arrived after 10 minutes and she wished she brought her camera with her.

Mikasa was running her hand back and forth on her stomach, whispering at the baby to calm down while Rivaille, was running in circles, sideways, in every direction possible because _" for fuck's sake training did not prepare me for this!"_

Hanji prepared the bedroom. When she finished and had Mikasa ushered five steps in, she slapped her medical gloves on and _wait, was that a glint in her eye? _

"Let's do this." 

* * *

Rivaille had no right to say this but just looking at Mikasa and the way she crushed his hand under her own made him think that labor is painful.

" Don't you dare say this is painful! I'll be lucky if I'd be able to walk!" Mikasa grabbed his shirt forcefully in one push.

Mikasa's hair was plastered to her head, her thighs were quivering and if Rivaille were to guess, her throat was most likely rubbed raw from all her groans.

She never looked more radiant.

" You're never coming near me again. I swear! " Hanji still found the time to chuckle from birthing a live human being. Seriously, how can something that big come out of _that?_

" The body is amazing." Rivaille grumpily realized he voiced his thoughts for the second time that day.

Finally (after a few minutes? An hour? He lost track of time) a baby swaddled in a towel ,with a shock of black hair , made way into his arms.

Hanji smiled, her eyes crinkling at the corners, truly happy for her two friends. " Congrats, you two. "

Seeing Mikasa under such agonizing pain , from these past few months, made him realize that yes, Mikasa is stronger than him. All throughout, it was like he was the one carrying a growing baby inside of him. He faltered and doubted in himself but every time he would find himself in a ditch, Mikasa would be there. She was his rock; she knew instinctively if he needed a raging kick to the head or a gentle hug to soothe his nerves. They were both first timers at this; but Mikasa faced it , not with a surety nor with absolute hope, but with strength knowing she wasn't alone in this.

Rivaille smiled. " You better inherit your mother's ability in this emotion stuff. I am absolute shit at this. "

" It's not even a day old and you're already swearing at it? Control yourself." Mikasa whispered, followed by a chuckle.

He passed the baby- their baby- to Mikasa. He didn't realize his muscles were strung too tight.

"She's beautiful, Rivaille."

" She takes after her mother." He placed a kiss on his wife's forehead. He decided, there was no better place to be than with his family.

* * *

Rivaille showed his sword ( 'Why do you still keep that? It's impractical since all people use nowadays are guns." "Mind your business." ) to his daughter.

" Kimi, this here is a Basket." Levi said told his 4-year old daughter, pointing at the cage near the hilt.

"Gladioli, what does it do?" Mikasa told her Rivaille's name and she cannot seem to get it right. He told her to call him "Dad" instead.

"It protects the user's hands."

" Oh. Can I play outside with my friends now? " Rivaille released a sigh. He nodded, telling her to be careful.

Mikasa's slender arms wound around his shoulders. " You're acting like she'll understand. She's only 4! " Mikasa chuckled. " Give it a few years, maybe she'll be interested."

"What do you mean 'maybe'? She will be interested. She wouldn't be my daughter if she wasn't."

Levi was protective of his sword; He hasn't talked about it much but he says he was taught sword fighting at a young age by someone dear to him. He'll come through with it someday, Mikasa mused.

" Kimi told me she wants to be a doctor someday. "

Levi put his sword down. " She can be whatever she wants to be. I'll support her all the way. "

" Good. " She planted a kiss to his head, much like the one he did from all those years ago.

From a few meters, they heard Kimi's voice. " Daddy, Mommy, a boy kissed me on the cheek!"

Gods help _him._

* * *

_A/N: _ MikasaAckerman104 and warmheartxoxo has kindly pointed me to the right direction. Thank you!


End file.
